Dear Ron
by BrightQuill
Summary: When a new student shows up at Hogwarts, things turn a little interesting. Ron's POV, during 5th year at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

**a/n I don't own Harry Potter! I know...it's sad. **

* * *

"Ron, wake up!" Ron jerked awake to a very annoyed Hermione staring him in the face. "Exactly how am I supposed to help you with your charms homework, if you keep dozing off when I start explaining something?" Hermione asked Ron accusingly.

Ron was a little frazzled and didn't really know what was going on, since he had just been woken up from an impromptu cat nap. "The answer is sweater vests." He eventually mumbled once he became semi conscious of his surroundings. He tried to crane his neck around Hermione to see if Harry was still sitting with them, but Hermione started to yell at him.

"What in the world does a sweater vest have to do with your charms homework? Perhaps we should just carry on with this tomorrow in the library, since I don't see how we can get any of this done with you awake, now." Hermione was red in the face and obviously very frustrated. This was the third time she had to wake Ron up in order to continue the tutoring lesson.

Ron shut his books and tucked them away into his bag. "Hermione, it's not like I even know what you're talking about! I just write down what you tell me to write down, and doodle during your exceedingly long explanations. It's not even my fault that I fell asleep…three times. The fire is so comforting!" Ron scrambled with an excuse.

"My explanations are _not_ too long! Harry understands them, why can't you?" She whipped her head around to look at Harry who was trying to summon a footstool from across the room, but Neville was holding onto it quite firmly.

Harry stopped summoning it, much to Neville's relief, and looked up at Hermione and Ron. "I don't do anything different from Ron." said Harry. He then held up a piece of parchment covered with tiny mango trees for the other two to see. "And the fire is especially cozy tonight!"

"Does anyone listen to me?! Anyone?" She hollered to the general Gryffindor community. Most of the others sitting around just ceased their chattering for a few moments to wonder why she was yelling, and then started to talk again.

Neville coughed to get her attention. Once he had gotten it he said, "I do." Rather meekly.

Harry found this quite funny, so he said, "See Hermione, Neville listens to you!" Neville feeling embarrassed got up and climbed the stairs to the boys' dormitories.

"I swear he might be one of the strangest people I have ever met!" Hermione sighed to Harry and Ron, who exchanged questioning looks.

"Is there something we don't know here?" asked Ron intrigued by this comment from her.

"No, not really, I just find him weird." Hermione told them after a moment of thought.

"You think Neville's weird? What about Luna Lovegood? She has got to be the most bizarre person ever created." Harry said to Hermione.

"You could say that, but everyone already knows that Luna is weird. Neville isn't as openly known as weird, so he's just weirder, because it's not expected." Harry and Ron nodded in agreement at this wise comment from Hermione. "So how come you listen to me now that I'm not explaining homework?" Hermione looked between Harry and Ron puzzled.

"So Fred and George told me that they are going to be pulling something tonight. It's about time! They haven't done any pranks for a good week, I'd say." Ron smoothly changed the subject to something safe, where he wasn't risking getting yelled at.

"Good, it's been getting dull around here lately. I could use some laughs." Harry said as he drew in more leaves on his mango tree doodles.

"I hope it isn't anything dangerous. I really don't want to deal with sobbing first years tonight." Hermione was referring to her prefect duties yet again.

"Who said you had to? Just do what I do, yell at them until they stop." Ron told Hermione with a grin.

"How does that even work, Ron? They probably just run away, don't they?" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Yes, they do. So then they are someone else's problem!" Ron said all knowingly. Harry started to laugh at Ron's strategy when all of a sudden a dull explosive sound was heard from the girls' dormitories.

"If that was my room, I swear…" Hermione got up and started towards the stairs to the dormitory when a vicious looking Lavender bounded down the steps, covered in mysterious orange goo.

"Where are the Weasley twins?!" She demanded. When no one answered her she yelled in a shrill voice, "Fine, then I'll just go talk to Professor McGonagall about this!" Lavender stormed out of keyhole leaving a trail of orange jelly-like dribbles in her wake.

Hermione returned to her armchair by the fire and looked at Ron with a glowering look. "Lavender shares my room." The two boys burst out into laughter. "This isn't funny! I don't even know if Lavender can take it anymore! She is constantly the butt of Fred and George's jokes. Last time she even said she was thinking about leaving Hogwarts because of them!"

Harry and Ron stopped laughing immediately. "Really? Are you sure she actually said that?" Harry's face suddenly was occupied with a concerned expression. It wasn't as funny, if Lavender was going to leave because of the pranks.

"Of course I am sure! Why would I say that if the truth was otherwise?" Hermione now turned to Ron. "Can't you tell your brothers to back off? You are a _prefect_, you know." Ron's mouth dropped open in surprise. How did he get caught up in Hermione's mad rage?

"You actually think they would listen to me? _Wittle Wonny_?! Some how I don't think that would go over all that well." Ron replied appalled at the thought of what Fred and George would do if he tried to actually stop them.

"Well, you could at least try!" Hermione slumped in her chair and crossed her arms, pouting. "What is going to happen if she actually does leave? Who will take her place in my dormitory?"

"I don't know. You're the one who usually knows that kind of stuff. Is it in _Hogwarts, a History_?" Harry asked hopefully.

Hermione gave him a "you have got to be kidding me" look. She decided to ignore that attempt at an answer and answer herself. "I suppose a new student would fill her spot here, but what are the chances Lavender would _actually_ leave. I mean, that would be a little extreme."

Ron wasn't paying that much attention to the conversation anymore. He was watching the crackling fire and thinking about who the new student would be, if they got one. It would have to be a girl, since there would be a spot open in the girls' dormitories. A girl in their year…

* * *

**a/n Thank you for reading! Please review! *HUGS***


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n second chapter! Thank you for reading the first chapter and liking it enough to read the second chapter! :D**

**Unfortunately, my mind is not amazing enough to create the world of Harry Potter...I can only dream to one day achieve such greatness!**

The next morning the common room was in disarray. Lavender Brown's trunk was sitting in the center of the room with her black cat positioned moodily on top of it. Lavender was donning her traveling robes and saying goodbye to everyone who came to her. Girls took turns to sob and hug Lavender, who had a slightly disgusted look on her face. She was beginning to get quite damp with tears.

"I can't believe it." Ron muttered in disbelief, "Would you really leave because someone blew up a bowl of orange gelatin in your face?"

Hermione shook her head. "We'd better go say goodbye, before she leaves." She took a few steps across the room, but stopped when Harry and Ron didn't move. "You two are coming, too! She was your friend, wasn't she?" Harry and Ron grumbled and accompanied Hermione to say farewell to Lavender.

"Oh Lavender, I am going to miss you. Are you going to come back next year, then?" Hermione gave Lavender a quick hug. Her voice didn't quite match the meaning of her words.

"Well, I don't know yet. Mum said that once I try Beauxbatons I might not want to come back. She says that I've always had a French air about me." said Lavender. She flipped her hair femininely and pouted her lips, apparently trying to seem French. "Anyway, I hope your new roommate will be able to fill my shoes. I know it's a hard position to take over." Hermione smiled and stepped back to give Ron and Harry a chance to talk to her. She obviously didn't want to talk to Lavender any more than she had to.

"Ron! Harry! I am going to miss you two so much." Lavender flung her arms around the two awkward boys. She spoke again, "I've always wanted to spend more time with you. Perhaps we will be able to meet during summer break?" Lavender pulled away and smiled, trying to dazzle them.

"Er, yes, perhaps. We hope you do well at Beauxbatons…" Harry said stiffly. He nudged Ron to say something else.

"Uh, yeah, be careful not to eat any rancid snails. I heard they do nasty things to you." Ron quickly added. He nudged Harry, who nudged him back. Neither of them said anything else.

"Well, thank you for that advice. I will keep it in mind." Lavender said slowly, baffled as to why they hadn't immediately given them addresses for where to reach them over the summer. Before she could say anything else Professor McGonagall called from the keyhole, "Lavender, the carriage is waiting for you. Wrap it up here, please." And with that a large horde of newly revived sobbing girls pushed Harry, Ron, and Hermione out of the way to smother Lavender with final goodbyes.

Once the three were out into the hall heading down to breakfast Hermione said to the others, "What was that pouting business about? If she thinks that will make her accepted at Beauxbatons, then she won't do very well. And why all of a sudden did she want you two to fawn over her? She never showed an interest before."

"Knowing her, she probably just wants to be able to tell the girls she'll meet at Beauxbatons that all of the boys here at Hogwarts just adore her. Which you could say, except Ron and I can see through her." Harry grimaced as he said the last part.

Ron didn't add to Harry's little speech. He had always thought that Lavender was very pretty, and wouldn't have minded too much if she had fancied him sooner than just now. "_Oh, well, I guess it's a little too late now."_ He thought to himself.

* * *

Later that afternoon

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were finding seats in the Great Hall for dinner. The students occupying the house tables were all loudly exchanged their own personal overblown stories of why Lavender left. The story didn't need a lot of embellishing to be outrageous, but that didn't stop them. All of this chatter and gossip did nothing for Parvati who was wearing the expression of someone who had just had one of their limbs cut off.

"Poor Parvati, she looks really upset." Ron commented to the other two, "I wonder what she's going to do without Lavender." They sat near Ginny and Neville, who had already begun to eat their shepard's pie with gusto.

Hermione who had been inventing extravagant ideas of who she hopes will be her new roommate all day ignored Ron's comment about Parvati and decided to share another idea, "Maybe she will have been traveling around the world with her parents, who are working for the Ministry, tracking down illegal trade items. Think of all the interesting stories she'd have!" Hermione was waving her fork around like a baton enthusiastically.

"I'm sure her wardrobe would be absolutely fantastic." Ginny also was having quite the time guessing who would be the new roommate, since she too was living in Lavender's former dorm. Ginny and Hermione continued their discussion about their made up roommate, which had lost Harry and Ron's attention ages ago.

"Well, whoever it is, I really hope she isn't a snot like Lavender." Harry said. He was picking out the peas from his pie and arranging them into shapes on his plate.

Ron opened his mouth to reply, but before he could say anything Dumbledore had stood up and the Hall had suddenly become deafeningly quiet. All eyes turned to the bearded wizard at the staff table, who was waiting patiently for the full attention of the lively students.

"Good Evening Everyone. I know that the raspberry bread pudding is supposed to be fantastic, but I would like to keep your attention for a few minutes. As many of you already know, we will be having a new student start here at Hogwarts, due to an incident that unfortunately drove one of our fifth year students from our school permanently. I would like you all to welcome her with kindness." He gestured to the large doors in the back with a flourish, and they swung open. "Please welcome our new student Elliana Alrai."

Beyond the doors a curly haired girl stood. She looked nervous, but excited, and unsure of what to do next. The Hall filled with applause as students observed the new girl. Her robes were distinctly Gryffindor robes, so naturally the Gryffindor table thundered with excited applause above everyone else. A few people from the Gryffindor table waved for her to sit with them. As soon as she had noticed the invitation to take a seat she hurried over and sat down, not wanting to be embarrassed anymore than necessary.

Dumbledore's gentle voice echoed through the hall once more, "Also, jelly bombs are now classified banned from use. Anyone found in possession of them will be subject to detention immediately." Dumbledore said with a slight grin. Fred and George whooped from the Gryffindor table, only to get several death glares from other students. "Thank you for your attention." And with that he sat down and engaged in a fascinating conversation with Professor McGonagall.

Meanwhile, a little ways down the table several people were shaking hands and introducing themselves to the new student, who was looking quite flustered. "Well, she looks nice, doesn't she?" Hermione asked conversationally while cutting her sprouts.

"Well, I suppose she does. It's hard to tell, really." said Ginny. She already finished her meal, and was now watching the new girl more closely.

"Should we go introduce ourselves, then?" Ron suggested uncertainly. He too had finished his dinner.

Hermione shook her head, "It would be nearly impossible to get her attention at the moment. We'll meet her later tonight when we retire to our dormitory. I'm sure she'll be grateful to have one less person vying for her attention, right now."

"Yeah, she looks pretty overwhelmed over there." Harry added. It was quite a true statement. She was frantically shaking hands and nodding at the swarm around her. Her curls were bouncing about spastically, as she had a slightly frightened smile plastered on her face. "_She looks completely terrified! I hope she's ok…" _Ron thought silently.

**a/n Thanks for reading! Review please, also I don't mind constructive criticism. I actually would really like some!**


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n I made some changes to the character name from the last chapter, so you may want to take a quick second look at Chapter two. I only changed the newly introduced character's name. Sorry for the inconvenience. :/ This chapter is in Hermione's point of view.**

**Disclaimer: Many a rainy day I find myself WISHING I could invent such stories as Harry Potter!**

* * *

The rest of dinner was occupied by a constant flow of students introducing themselves to the new Gryffindor. Hermione, Ron, and Harry didn't even get a chance to talk to her during dinner. They thought they would meet this "Elliana" once they arrived at the common room, but Elliana wasn't lounging in any of the comfy chairs. Hermione and Ginny suspected that she was unpacking in the dormitory.

"I wouldn't blame her for wanting to escape. She probably wants to get some peace, since she has to go to classes tomorrow, just like everyone else." Harry said when Hermione told them where she thought Elliana was. The two girls, Hermione and Ginny, said goodnight to Harry and Ron, who headed up to the Boys' dormitory for the night. This left Hermione and Ginny to go introduce themselves to their new roommate.

"Come on! Let's go talk to her." Ginny said excitedly. She tugged on Hermione's arm, to guide her towards the steps. Hermione didn't need much prodding. Thoughts were building up between her ears, wondering what Elliana was going to be like. Hermione was very curious about her and didn't quite know what to expect. What was she going to be like? Whatever she was like, Elliana _must_ be better than Lavender. Or at least Hermione certainly hoped so…

Ginny followed Hermione up the girls' dormitory steps. When they reached the closed door, they paused, exchanged an anxious glance, and then Hermione opened the door. At first they didn't see anyone else in the room, but after a few seconds a head popped up from behind Lavender's former bed.

The curly haired girl smiled and got up from the floor. "Hi! I'm Ella; I guess I'm going to be your new roommate." She stood a few feet away from the two other girls, awkwardly but cheerful.

Hermione, feeling relieved that she said hello first, smiled back and said, "Hi Ella, I'm Hermione." She took a few steps to close the gap between them, and shook Ella's hand.

Ginny popped up next to Hermione and added with an outstretched hand, "And I'm Ginny. Welcome to Hogwarts! We're very excited to have a new roommate. I'm sure we'll be great friends!" Ginny shook Ella's hand enthusiastically.

Hermione looked past Ella, onto the floor behind her four poster bed. A large stack of books and trinkets were scattered on the floor. "I see you already started unpacking. Do you need any help?" Hermione asked. She had an intense impulse to see what books she had brought with her.

Ella strode back to the dumped out contents of her trunk and plopped down on the floor. "Oh, sure. If you want to, you could help me put my books on the bookshelf over there. They're organized by topic. If you don't mix them up; just move them in order that would save me a lot of time later." Ella saw the look of surprise on Ginny's face and added quickly, "Or you could just put them on the shelf anyway you want. I can always organize it later."

"No, that's fine. Your way of organization is a lot easier than mine. My books are in alphabetical order." Hermione gladly picked up a stack of books and carried them across the room to place on a shelf.

Ginny giggled. "As you may have realized, Hermione likes books, too." She said when Hermione and Ella looked up at her, curious as to why she laughed.

"Oh, really? I like books because my grandmother is a librarian. I spent most of my time when I was little looking at books that had been pushed into the return slot behind the desk of the library." Ella smiled as if remembering those times. She grabbed another armful of books and slid them onto the bookshelf.

Hermione sat down on her four poster bed, "A librarian? How interesting! Do you get a lot of free books?" She was getting spirited about the conversation.

Ella scooped up the scattered trinkets from the floor and dumped them into her trunk. She shut it and crawled into the center of her bed, facing Ginny and Hermione. "Sometimes I do. They're mostly books that authors send duplicates of, like that Lockhart fellow. Merlin, he must be full of himself. I have a copy of each of his books, because he keeps sending the same books every couple of months. It's like he thinks so many people read them, that the older copies are falling apart." Ella leaned forward slightly and added, "But I'll tell you something! Hardly anyone has been reading them since he was sent to St. Mungo's, that's for sure."

"That's a little unfortunate, isn't it?" Hermione said with a sympathetic frown. "Is your Grandmother a witch also?" She wanted to know more about this book loving girl sitting in front of her.

"No, my grandmother is a muggle, but she is familiar with magic, so she also gets books from the wizarding publishing companies. My grandfather was a wizard, so my father is a half blood. My mum's parents are both a witch and a wizard." She rattled off.

Ginny listened to this and asked, "So why did you just start at Hogwarts now?"

"This is kind of a long story, but here goes! My father works for Gringotts looking after a Norwegian Ridgeback Dragon breeding settlement in Norway. When my father was offered the job nearly six years ago my parents and I moved to Norway so he could take the job. A year after we moved, I got the invitation to attend Hogwarts, but my parents wanted me to attend a small wizardry school near where we lived, so I would be closer to home for Holidays and such." Ella paused and continued, "Shortly after the incident here last summer, the Headmaster of my old school went into hiding, and the school closed. No one really knows why the headmaster hid, but it's rumored that Voldemort has some unfinished business with him. My parents have been trying to get me into Hogwarts ever since. They said that there was only one person they trusted to protect me, and that is Albus Dumbledore. When we got an owl late last night saying that there was an opening here I quickly packed and traveled all day to get here. I'm really lucky to be able to start at Hogwarts mid-fifth year." Ella finished her explanation and took a deep breath to make up for the oxygen deprivation.

Hermione nodded, "Well that sure is a mouthful isn't it. You traveled all day? You must be pretty tired." Once Ella had mentioned she had been traveling all day, Hermione noticed faint circles around her eyes, an evident sign of exhaustion.

"Yes, you must be worn-out. Now that you mention it, I'm pretty tired too. Today's quidditch practice was brutal." Ginny yawned and began to ready herself for bed.

Ella also got up and began to undress, "I'm so glad you two are happy I'm here! I was really worried that you would have been sore about losing your old roommate." Hermione noticed a pair of rainbow striped, knee high socks that Ella was wearing and felt a wave of bliss sweep over her. She was looking forward to learning more about this newcomer and couldn't wait to introduce her to Ron and Harry. What can she expect from the future with this intriguing girl named Ella?

* * *

**a/n Thank you for reading! Review please, and I would appreciate constructive criticism. You all get a pair of sweet free rainbow striped knee high sock!**


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n I now know just how hard it is to write an awkward situation....very hard! It was still fun, though. It took a little bit longer to write, sorry about that. :)**

**I didn't invent Harry Potter, I merely invent cute little situations with the characters!**

* * *

"Luna, this is ridiculous! Give me my spoon back now." Ron demanded. He told Luna he didn't believe in nargles and would never succumb to her reasoning. This, quite understandably, upset Luna, so she stole Ron's spoon and was now holding it hostage.

"Not until you say you are sorry and you believe in nargles. You have to mean it, too." Luna was balancing the spoon on her head across the table from Ron in the Great Hall. Ron's face was getting redder the longer she withheld his spoon.

"Fine, I believe in nargles. Now give me my bloody spoon!" Ron said impatiently with his hand outstretched, waiting for his long lost spoon.

Luna shook her head, skillfully keeping the spoon balanced on her head. "You don't sound like you mean it."

"How am I supposed to convince myself nargles are real? No one else believes in them. I just said what everyone else was thinking, and now I am spoonless." Ron's frustration was building, but Luna was not going to cave.

"Well, you might want to begin eating your porridge with a fork." Luna stood from her seat at the table and slowly relocated to the Ravenclaw table. She took Ron's spoon with her, much to his annoyance.

Hermione gave Ron a look that can only be described as pity and handed over her spoon. "You would think you might have learned something about Luna over all this time." Hermione cut her sausage. Before sticking a piece of it in her mouth she said, "Never challenge Luna's beliefs! It's a sure recipe for disaster."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Recipe for disaster? Oh, please! I would hardly call my spoon being stolen a disaster." He made quoting gestures around the word disaster to emphasize it.

"Don't you remember a few weeks ago, when you told her there was no way blibbering humdingers could exist. Do you remember the part when she lit your hair on fire? I would call that a disaster. Especially since my robes smelled like singed hair for three days, no matter what refreshing charms I cast on them." Hermione accused Ron, who all of a sudden seemed overcome with a need to stuff his face with porridge. "And if you don't slow down, you'll get sick, and I'm _not_ going to hold your bucket!"

Ron ceased his face stuffing and said quite matter-of-factly, "No, I don't remember that, actually." A proud expression on his face, giving away that he was trying to protect his ego.

"And that, Ron, is called selective memory." Hermione said as she patted his arm.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Where's Ginny? She usually comes down to breakfast with you."

Hermione stabbed a piece of fruit from her plate, "She was waiting for Ella. She was having some…_issues_."

Ron screwed up his face is disgust, "Do you mean womanly issues, because if that's what you're talking about, then I really don't want to hear about it!"

Hermione looked horrified Ron would even mention such things to her, and at breakfast of all places! "Of course not! She was missing a text book."

Early this morning Hermione had woken up to a chain of loud thuds and bangs. For some reason Ella was checking to see she had all of her books for the next day and realized she was missing her Potions book. She refused to do anything before she got an owl on its way to her mother, about sending the book to her straight away. Hermione glanced around a bit and asked Ron, "Since we are on the subject of missing people, where is Harry?"

"Oh, he's with Hagrid. I wanted to go too, but Hagrid said it was only between them. I wonder what it's all about." Ron said slightly disgruntled.

"Oh, don't you go worrying about it. Harry'll tell us as soon as he gets done. He always does." Hermione reassured him.

Ella and Ginny were talking and laughing when they arrived at the Gryffindor table. They filled the empty spots next to Ron and Hermione.

"Good morning, Ron. You're looking…well." Ginny said with a smile. Ron gave a half smile back and peeked at Ella curiously. She was making herself a cup of tea, clutching the hot mug in both of her hands as if she had just escaped from the cold outside winds. Ella's eyes shifted up to Ron's, her stare matching his curiosity.

Hermione interrupted this stare down, unnoticing, "Ron, this is Ella. Ella, this is Ron." She swept her hand between the two as if sheparding their attention. "Did you get a letter out?" She asked Ella.

"Yes, I did. If I'm lucky I will get it my potions book by tomorrow morning. For today, I guess I will just have to look on with someone else." She took a sip of her tea, and Ron was amazed she didn't show any signs of scalding.

"I'm going to go talk to Dean. See you all later." She flashed one last smile before half skipping, half walking, down the side of the table.

Hermione watched her leave and refocused on Ella, "Have you got your schedule yet? I want to know which classes we share." Hermione said.

"I think so." She fumbled with a packet of papers that she took out of her bag. She found her schedule and handed it to Hermione.

Hermione was silent for a few moments while looking at the paper and said, "We have almost everything together. Except for when I have arithmancy, you have divination."

"You have the same schedule as Harry and I." Ron told Ella with a nod.

"Good. Then, I probably won't get lost. Probably is the key word there! This castle is massive. I wouldn't be surprised if I end up having my own private lesson in a broom closet." Ella said, surveying the seemingly endless breakfast choices. "But who's Harry?" she added with confusion.

Ron did a double take when she asked who Harry was. Had she not heard of the famous "boy who lived"? This can't be! Everyone, _everyone_, knows who Harry Potter is. And everyone knows he goes to Hogwarts. Perhaps Norway is a lot more remote then he suspected! Ron made a mental note to ask Ella later if they had WWN, Wizarding Wireless Network, in Norway.

Hermione filled in the potentially awkward silence from Ron being struck speechless with astonishment, "You haven't met Harry yet. He's our best friend, Harry Potter. I'm sure he's around here somewhere…" Hermione said, casually adding Harry's last name to try and spark some connection on Ella's part. She craned her neck, scanning the sea of heads for Harry's scruffy, black mess of hair.

"Well, I suppose I'll meet him later, since we have the same classes." Ella said. She took another big gulp of tea, and reached for an apple cinnamon muffin. "Do you like muffins?" she asked Ron. He was caught a little off guard by this spontaneous question, but at the same time delighted that she asked him and not Hermione.

"Erm, yes, I rather like muffins. They're very… muffiny?" Ron replied to Ella's question, watching her peel away the paper muffin cup. She lifted her eyes from her muffin to look at him when he said this and smiled at his answer, causing Ron to blush violently.

"I like muffins, too. My favorite kind is pumpkin spice. Do you have a favorite?" Ella continued to watch Ron, while she broke off pieces of her muffin and popped them into her mouth.

Ron really didn't know what to say now. Why was he being interrogated about muffins? Of all things to be asked questions about! She seemed like she was enjoying this, too. "I don't have much of a muffin preference, but my mum makes a great banana muffin."

"I do enjoy a good banana muffin every once and while." Ella nodded and was trying very hard to stop herself from bursting out in hysterical laughter. "Ron, you do know that I'm only joking around, right?"

Hermione who had been observing this uncomfortable situation from the sidelines now was laughing along with Ella, much to Ron's expense. "Oh, well, no, I didn't really know that." Ron admitted sheepishly, "I'm glad you're joking, because I was beginning to think Luna had a long lost twin sister!"

"I would never have a conversation about muffins with a person I barely knew, seriously! Don't worry; I'll try to be semi normal for now on." She smiled at him. "Now we should probably get going, I think. Is that ok with you?" She said. She stuck the last bit of her muffin into her mouth.

Hermione got up and grabbed her bag from the floor. "Yes, I suppose so. Harry will meet us at herbology."

Ron rocketed up from his seat, happy to end the embarrassment. He slung his bag over his shoulder. "Another day at Hogwarts!" Hermione gave him another look of amusement. "How was I supposed to know that you weren't muffin obsessed or something!?" Ron defended himself. The three left the hall mocking Ron, and laughing. Ron couldn't help but notice that Ella had a certain twinkle in her eyes and a bounce in her step that made him just a tad bit happier to be with the two girls this morning.

**a/n Thank you for reading! Please review! I like constructive criticism, so that'd be great if you wanted to give me some, haha. Everyone gets a muffin! :D**


End file.
